clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Politics
Clans are an optional selection in this game, but it is advised that the player join a clan, as collaboration is a very important aspect of this game. What is a Clan? Clans are groups of players that pool their trophies to compete with other clans. Members of clans have a private chat for socializing with each other and are able to donate troops to each other. Within a clan there are three ranks, member, elder and leader. Clan Castle To be a member of a clan you must first repair your clan castle. To do this will cost you 40,000 gold. Once your clan castle has been repaired you have the option of joining a clan. There are various ways to join a clan, here are some examples: *View a clan that has the status 'anyone can join' and tap the 'join' button *send a request to join a clan that has the status 'invite only' *go on global chat and watch for people recruiting members to join their clan *Invite some of your friends in the Friends tab Note that some clans have a minimum trophy requirement to join their clan, in this case you cannot send them a request if you do not meet the trophy requirement. Leader Clan leaders are the ones who have the big responsibility of managing their clan. The leader has the administrative authority to invite players to join their clan, accept or decline requests and promote members to or demote them from eldership. Additionally, a clan leader has the ability to demote themselves and promote another player to leader. This move is only made in particular circumstances and should be excercised with extreme caution as once another member is made leader the former leader no longer holds the same adminitrative powers. A clan leader would only do this if the person they promoted was entirely trusted. If a clan leader leaves a clan without passing the title on to another member, the clan automatically dissolves. The main difference between the clan leader and an elder is that the leader has the authority to remove the title of elder from a player whereas an elder can only promote a clan member. Leader can also edit the clan information ( symbol, required trophies, type, and description) while elders can not. Elder Elder is the title for a clan member with a higher reputation and level of respect than regular clan members. An elder has the administrative authority to invite and accept join requests from players and promote clan members to elder. When starting your own clan a player should be very wary of who they promote to be an elder because of their ablility to kick out clan members and promote players to eldership. Players should always choose their elders wisely. Member A member is an ordinary part of the clan and has no additional rights. This is the rank you start at when you join a clan. Clan Ranking The clan ranking is based on the number of trophies of its members. This value is weighted according to the following table. Making a new Clan To make a clan, the player must do the following: 1. Rebuild their Clan Castle 2. Choose the symbol and name of the clan 3. Select the status of the clan, ie; free to join, invite only or closed 4. Set the amount of trophies required to join the clan (this field can be left blank and the default will be nil) 5. Pay the required gold (40 000 gold ) Clan Chat It works similarly to the Global Chat however its only for your Clan. In the clan chat you will see the requests if people want to join, promotions, and who has left or joined. 103 recent messages are shown, including past messages if you just connect or join a clan. Unlike Global Chat, Clan Chat does not filter profanities. Global Chat Global Chat is a place where you are able to talk to people not only from your clan but from around the world. Each time you log onto the game you are connected to a new random chatroom. In the most recent update, Supercell added a reporting system to the global chat which has been received rather poorly amongst players. The system works like this; any player can report you, if you receive multiple reports from multiple players you will receive a 24 hour ban from the global chatrooms. Ultimately, with the reporting system as it is without any monitoring, players can be banned for anything, including doing nothing wrong. Supercell have stated on one of their forums that they are considering tweaking the settings to be a bit more relaxed. They also stated that the number of reports to them for inappropriate behaviour has gone way down, it's just a matter of finding a middle ground that penalizes those who deserve to be banned and leaves alone those who don't. Hopper There are 3 types of 'hopper': 1. A player who jumps from clan to clan. This person will usually join, then ask for troops, and then leave. This type of hopper is generally disliked by members of a close knit, loyal clan. 2. A player who has friends in more than one clan and moves between the clans to 'visit' those friends. This is usually a player who has been playing for some time and has developed friendships with many players who for various reasons end up in different clans. This type of hopper is always welcomed by the clans they visit. 3.A player who asks for elder then kicks every one of the clan destroying the clan. Clan Tips *Choose players that suit the clan's goals ie; social, gaining trophies, top 50, troop donation etc. *Choose elders with caution, don't be too hasty to promote members *Respect all members of the clan, including yourself! *Be prepared to donate troops, it is an intergral part of belonging to a clan *Find out which troops your fellow clan members prefer and do your best to oblige *Nurture the lower level members of your clan, give them advice and help them to develop as a player *Kick disruptive/offensive members, sure give them a chance to see what they are about but if they constantly go against the grain of the clan and upset valued clan members, kick them out!! *Thank your clan members for the troops that they donate to you, after all it's just common courtesy! *Don't use elder promotion as a recruiting tool, you'll more than likely only attract players you'd rather avoid *Make your clan description clear and to the point, it's all potential members have to gauge what your clan is about when looking to join *To increase your member numbers consider using the 'anyone can join' status for your clan and the 'invite only' or 'closed' status if your clan is full or nearing 50 members Category:How do you make 2 leaders in 1 clan? Category:Clan